


Burning Those Damn Butterflies

by mybabydrivesa67impala



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Changing the past, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Ill add as i go, M/M, Other, please dont killme, what if, what will happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabydrivesa67impala/pseuds/mybabydrivesa67impala
Summary: She is a selfless and wonderful person who is given 7 wishes. What happens when she's smarter than the manga? Will she fix it, or break it further. I don't even know where this story is going. Wish me luck, I'll need it.Legit only rated M because she is such a potty mouth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own no recognizable happenings or characters. This will, however, be VERY AU. So grab a tea and lets Sippy Sippy as I try desperately to make these assholes happy. I went with such a unique name because the flower is gorgeous, but finicky and very picky about where it wants to be. Just like Azalea. Plus, its a super pretty name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own absolutely nothing you can recognize!

Azaleas’s eyes lock onto a dusk black truck as it barrels down the street. The driver is obviously not paying attention to the road, and doesn’t see the tragedy about to happen.  


A small, violet-haired girl is chasing her ball across the asphalt, unaware of the danger she is in. The twenty-year old’s heart pounds in her chest as her mind races quickly through the possibilities of what’s to come. The child will die. This she is certain of.  


She veers off of her usual path, determinedly cutting her daily run in half, and launches herself in the direction of the little girl. Raven hair whips in the air around her and she can hear the pounding of her heart clear in her ears. She already knows how this is going to end. Azalea will die. And she’s is okay with that.  


Her arms reach for the girl, stretching until her joints burn and pop with effort, hoping fiercely that it will be enough. Her eyes well up and her chest heaves as she registers the soft fabric of the girl’s shirt on her fingertips. Hand flat against a tiny shoulder, she shoves hard. Guilt washes away relief as she hears a pained squeak fly from the child’s lips, but soon that is ripped away from Azalea as well.  


The last thing the ravenette remembers is the unforgiving burning of a large metal grille shattering her ribcage.  


Words fade in and out of her understanding as she sways between life and death.  


“Miss Azalea, can you hear me?” She battles to open her eyes, but the darkness keeps its sharp claws in her, firmly tugging her further away from reality.  


For just a moment, a soft voice lulls her as the darkness loosens its grip, but the words are fragmented and hard to understand.  


“-osing her. Heart-…-ailing. She’s going into sho- “  


One last time, Azalea surfaces, this time her senses too sharp. Too alert.  


The smell of copper and the sound of whirring machines assault her, and she is pleased when the darkness washes it all away again. For many long moments Leena drifts until the ‘drifting’ suddenly becomes falling. Air whishes by her as she plummets.  


Shock overcomes her as the darkness begins to fade into a warmth she’s never experienced before. She plunges through what seems to be an impossibly tall cabin for many moments. Only after she becomes comfortable with the fall does it begin to slow to a stop.  


Her body rights itself automatically so that she lands softly on her toes. No longer does she feel the pain of the truck searing into her skin, and the memory feels like a distant dream.  


She rolls her shoulders, looking at the world around her. She’s landed in a small cottage living room. It is adorned with a full wall of empty bookshelves on one side, running all the way up to the nearly 15-foot ceiling. The other three walls are barren of all decoration, one holding a pathway to a hall, one a large bay window and the last a deep mahogany door. Where the walls are empty, the floor most certainly is not. The room is well furnished, items built out of sturdy wood, the same color of the shelving and the doors. There are three armchairs, their backs facing the bookshelves, all sitting around an oval table. The table is long, sporting an open glass display that held many crystalline objects. They range from one tiny blue crystal to a gargantuan yellow one. Underneath the table is a plush white rug blanketing over half of the room.  


Azalea decides upon exploring the doorway into what seems the rest of the cabin. She wanders into three large bedrooms, two bathrooms and a rather enticing looking kitchen. After her curiosity is sated, she deems it okay to return to the front room. Her now bare feet pad across hardwood floors, toes curling up in protest of the shocking cold.  


Her heart stutters when a velvety voice echoes from behind her. “Hello there.” She twirls around, lithe body ready to go on the offensive if necessary, and puts a sharp look in her eyes as they meet the man’s.  


His skin is a rich caramel color and his irises and hair are a soft gold. All give off a strange golden glow.  


Azalea fights off the unwelcome ease that washes over her while in his presence.  


“You must be Azalea. My boss admires what you did for that child.” A flash of pain jolts through her at the memory of the incident. He doesn’t notice that nor the stony harshness in her eyes. That or he chooses to ignore them as he continues. “It is not often that one is so willing to throw their life away for someone they have never met. That is an honorable thing, Azalea.”  


He flicks his right hand and in it a small screen appears. It whirs to life and Azalea sees herself. She is in a hospital bed, a rather large surgical team fighting to save her, shouting silent orders and trying to stitch a broken body back together. Azalea knows in her heart that even if she were to live, her life would never be the same. She would never run again. She would be completely dependent on others. No more painting. No more cosplays. Nothing.  


She rips her eyes away from the screen and covers her face with her hands. “Please turn it off…please.” Her voice is soft, broken as her body, but she pays it no mind as the man vanishes the offending screen.  


“I’m sorry, I truly am, but you needed to see what happened to your body.”  


Azalea offers him a half smile that doesn’t reach her eyes and sets herself to smoothing out the clothes she was dropped here in. The white sundress is her perfect size, and the soft cotton reminds her a lot of her childhood. This and the warmth radiating off of the hand the man placed on her shoulder calms her.  


“When you saved that little girl, you knew you would die, and yet you did not care. Because of this, we have decided to reward you.” Azalea doesn’t let his use of the royal ‘we’ slip by her, and instead sets herself to prying as many answers as she needed out of him.  


“First of all, how do you know my name. Secondly, how am I even here. Lastly, who is ‘We’?” Her eyes once again hold the sharp edge from before and the man chuckles as she plops down into one of the plush chairs. He follows suit and sets about answering her demanding questions.  


“I know your name because my boss told me it. He knows your name because you live on Earth. You are here because as you began to die, I took hold of your soul and brought it here, to the Inbetween, so you wouldn’t pass away too soon. And ‘we’ are what you on Earth call Guardian Angels.”  


The breath is forced out of Azalea’s lungs as her eyes widen fully at the words ‘Guardian Angels’. While she had been prepared to know she was dead, she had not been prepared for this.  


“Earthians got the premise of Guardian Angels wrong. We don’t each guard one specific person. We each have a family that we protect. I am the Guardian from your father’s side of the family, but since he had no living relatives other than you, you are all I have to protect. Thus, I have been assigned to you permanently. Until you have kids, of course. We watch over our family, protecting you, and punishing those who need it. Think of us as babysitters.” A giggle forces its way through her lips and he smiles at the sound.  


“Now as for your reward, you have been granted a second life in any world of your choosing.” He sits back, letting her digest all he has said.  


“A world. There are others besides Earth?” Azalea’s eyes burn and she drinks up every fidget and movement intently.  


“Yes. Think of any book, any movie, any show you’ve ever watched. That is a world in and of itself. If it can be imagined, it exists. There are countless words in creation and more being made each day. This is why it is so rare for a being to have their own guardian.”  


She nods, trying to reassure him she was listening and silently asking him to continue.  


“There aren’t many Angels anymore, so we all get a family, or even a city. Every now and again there’s someone who completes an act of selflessness or heroism that catches our attention and my boss deems it necessary to offer them a reward of sorts.”  


The pieces click together in Azalea’s mind and she speaks up, “Me. When I saved that little girl I was completely selfless. So your boss chose me.”  


Embarrassment burns at her face at the complete awe in his eyes as he confirms her suspicions.  


“Yes. What you did was…phenomenal. That’s why I didn’t stop you. It was you or the child, and you chose to die in her place. I couldn’t stop you if I wanted to.” He pauses to admire her and she drops her eyes to her lap, fidgeting with the delicate material of her cotton dress.  


“I can only think of one other instance where someone in your family did that, and so my Boss and I decided to give you seven wishes. There is just one issue.” An awkward silence hangs over the two of them, but Azalea rides it out, knowing he will speak eventually.  


“Usually we would just put you back in your own body, but yours is too heavily damaged. If we put you back, you would just die again and again before we could heal you. Boss decided that we would make you a new body, and since she likes what you did so much, she’s granting you a special chance. You, my darling Azalea, get to pick which world you will be put into. She’s even letting you decide your age and appearance.” Excitement pulses through him so much that she can feel it in the air around them, and can’t help but let it whip her up as well.  


“Now, knowing you, I’ve picked six worlds I think you would really like. They’re loosely similar to certain stories you’ve read or watched. You don’t have to choose one of the six, but since there are thousands of worlds, I thought this would be much simpler.”  


The angel stands and holds out a hand for Azalea to take. She puts her hand in his, trepidatious of what might come to be, but her pulse quickens and her palms sweat with excitement. He leads her to a blank wall, and with a quick rap of his knuckles a pitch-black door appears. He pulls it open to show a pure white room. The floors sparkle and the walls give off a warm light.  


“Where are we?” Awe echoes back to her and she barely recognizes her own voice in the calm air.  


“This is a small portal through the Inbetweens. It is a place where I can connect multiple worlds for you. This is where you will choose your world. Any world you want.”  


1\. Naruto: Leaf Village  
2\. Supernatural: The Bunker  
3\. Harry Potter: Hogwarts  
4\. Fairy Tail: Magnolia  
5\. Doctor Who: Tardis  
6\. How to Train Your Dragon: Berk  


His voice is soft, but it doesn’t register with the raven haired woman. She’s already whirling through the many possibilities.  


1\. Nahh. That story is too heartbreaking, and being a ninja is dangerous. No thank you.  


2\. No. Too much death. I like living, thank you.  


3\. Magic is cool. Solid maybe. But then again, what if I was muggle born while Death Eaters were a thing. Maybe not…  


4\. Magic…dragons…family…and I’d get to meet my favorite characters…the ones who saved my life…  


5\. Companions never stay with the Doctor long and I’m human so that wouldn’t be any fun.  


6\. Dragons are cool. Solid maybe.  


After looking at each on their own, she looks at the list as a whole. Only one story has all of the best things. The decision is easy. Azalea is going to Magnolia.  


Now to see how she would be when she got there. She waltzed out of the portal room without another word to the Angel and straight back to the living room. When he finally joined her, she began her short list of questions.  


“Can I choose what year I go back to?” He nods.  


“Can I entirely choose my age and body?” Again a nod.  


“Do you have pencil and paper? I need to keep track of things.” He gestures to the bookshelves behind her. When she turns she is surprised to see them full of leather bound books, one of the middle shelves adorned with a plethora of writing utensils.  


As she goes to choose her books, Angel explains. “This house is made to have anything and everything a transitioning soul might need. Think room of requirement, but ten times stronger.”  


Azalea chooses a light brown book with golden trim and binding, then picks up a nice black and gold pen to match. She begins her meticulous list, careful to leave nothing out.

1\. Design new body.  
· 10 years old maximum to allow for plenty of training in magic  
· Big enough natural magic core to support multiple magics  
· If possible have a sturdier structure with heightened senses for battle  


2\. Wish one: I wish for the Home of Requirements to follow me into Magnolia  
· I must own it  
· Outskirts of Magnolia on the edge of the woods.  


3\. Wish two: I wish to have a wallet that always has exact change  
· Doesn’t matter what I need to pay or pay for  
· Small enough for a child to carry convincingly  
· Impossible to be stolen  


4\. Wish three: I wish to have a full and complete magical and non-magical library.  
· Closed to others unless invited  
· Underneath Home Of Requirements  


5\. Wish four: I wish to still have my memories when I go to the new world  
· Still have mentality of child  
· Memories of past life never fade  


6\. Wish five: I wish to have a list of every future member of fairy tail and certain outside characters  
· Info on where and when to find them  
· Should manifest in the form of a map with Key.  
· Need a way to track location on the go (to find them )

 

When she is finally satisfied with her list she continued with her plan.  


“Firstly, can you read my wishes and make sure they are doable?” Her sharp green eyes pin him to his chair, and after only a heartbeat of hesitation, he grins broadly and nods.


	2. The Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a certain comment, I've decided to give this one more shot.  
> Un-betad so read at your own risk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahh, still not mine! But the characters are super fun to play with.

Azalea studies the child in front of her. Many hours had been spent perfecting the body she would inhabit, and she was quite proud.

The body is tall for her age, slim and willowy. Her softly waved hair is a brilliant sunset. Deep purple at the roots, it fades into pink, then crimson, bright orange and finally a golden yellow.

Her crystal blue eyes were a sharp contrast. They looked much like a crystal Azalea had admired earlier that day. Shades of deep oceans and brilliant skies dance and twirl in her eyes, creating a stunning sea. Her skin is smooth and pale, cream tones brightened by a natural rosy blush on the apples of her cheeks. A splattering of golden freckles brush across her nose and cheeks. The doll-like face is completed by a full, round mouth.

“Do you like it?” Guardian smirked up at her from the couch, bored of waiting the three hours it took Azalea to design her new body.

“Yes, thank you for your patience.” She gives him a brilliant smile and reaches down to scoop up her list.

“You should probably start with wish four, just to be sure you don’t forget the others. Say it just as I told you.”

She nods, her jaw clenching tight as she repeats the wish in her mind again.

“I wish that as my soul passes into the Fairy Tail world my mind will keep all memories and thoughts had, made or experienced in my past life perfectly.” Silvery blue magic washes over her and she gives Guardian an apprehensive, questioning look.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Now wish number two.” She nods again, “Say this one carefully.”

“I wish that a perfect and complete copy of the Inbetween Home will materialize in the forests on the outskirts of Magnolia, Fiore, in my name and ownership.” The same blue magic fills the cabin, and after a blinding flash Guardian tells her she did it perfectly once again.

As planned the two convened in the portal room, but this time Leena walks straight up to the Fairy Tail door. After a steadying breath, she opens it and strides through, eager for her new life.

-  
The world shifts, colors blurring into each other, and suddenly she is spit out at the other end.

She looks down at her hands, tiny and pale, and smiles. Around her fingers is grass greener than she had ever experienced in her life. The air is sweeter in her new home than it had been on Earth, and it hums with energy.

“It’s magic.” Guardian answers her unasked question and she sits back on her heels, looking up at the suddenly much taller man.

A few strands of colorful hair swings into her eyes and she subconsciously tucks it behind her ear.

“It worked.” A weight she didn’t know was pressing down on her lifts and she feels giddy happiness fill its place.

“Would you like to explore your new home before or after making your last wish?” Excitement bubbles in her suddenly and she shoots to her feet and through the front door of her cabin.

Guardian smiles at her new found childish behavior and follows after her at a much slower pace.

Azalea looks through the house, stopping to peruse the kitchen, her bedrooms and the luxurious bathroom, and finally the Library.

Guardian had pointed out the redundancy of three of her wishes. Why wish for a map or a library when she already wished for a house that could give her anything and everything she ever wanted.

Guardian enters the room shortly after to find her collecting books on 4 different types of magic.

1\. Requip  
2\. Take Over  
3\. Celestial  
4\. Music of the Mages

The last is song magic. He ‘asks’ for a plush chair and claims it after it appears.

“Have you found the ones that you like?” She nods vigorously, hair becoming a sunset mane circling her petite face.

“May I make my third wish now?” He smiles happily and she squeals in excitement.

“I wish that I owned a purse that, no matter what I wanted to buy, would contain the exact amount necessary plus an additional 200 jewel, but would be impossible to remove from my person without my permission.”

A silvery blue orb of magic pops into existence in front of her and she reaches out to catch the small black silk purse that drops into her hands.

Guardian stands and ruffles her hair, “When you think of your last four wishes, say the words ‘Guardian I summon thee’ and I’ll appear. Good luck kid.” A loud pop resounds through the air, and he’s gone.

“Bye Guardian.”

\----------------------3 hours later----------------  
Azalea shifts in her seat, anxious to finish her studies.

‘A mage’s magical core can be stretched and manipulated in three ways. The fastest, yet most dangerous way, is to fully empty their magical core and take in unfamiliar magic, forcing the core to make space as it converts the new magic to a usable one. This effectively doubles the size of one’s core, but is ill-advised for inexperienced mages.’

The small girl groans at the final words, but accepts defeat and moves on to read the other two methods.

‘The second and safest method is meditation. The mage must first be able to locate and feel their container. They then must push their magic against the edges of the core, stretching it to its max in time.’

She grumbles and plops her head onto the back of her plush armchair.

“I need fast yet safe, damnit!” She refuses to give up and resettles into her reading position to continue to the third way.

‘The third and final way is to find another mage with magic harmonious with your own and to bind the two containers. This will not only instantly stretch your own magical core, but it will also give you access to their magic as well. This is permanent and must not be taken lightly.’

Under the excerpt was a detailed chart:  
Ice: Water and Spacial  
Water: Ice and sound  
Lightning: Sound Fire and Spacial  
Fire: Sound and Lightning  
Sound: Fire Water and Lightning  
Spacial: Ice and Lightning.

The chart continues on the next page, but she stops at Sound Magic.

One specific connection caught Leena’s eyes. Lightning-Sound.

‘Laxus. I know exactly where he is.’

Before she even thinks it through she Requips a small bookmark, places it in the pages, and is on her feet. The trip takes about thirty minutes, and finally she is face to face with the Fairy Tail Guild. She can hear a loud ruckus beyond the door, and hesitates. A warm and unrecognizable force pushes her forward, and she tumbles through.

Guild members are flying through the air as an all-out brawl reaps havoc on the Guild Hall. For a reason Azalea doesn’t understand, every single person freezes and whirls, looking at her.

No not at her. Next to her, just on her left.

“Who are you, child?” A small man, even smaller than her, speaks, and her face splits into a shit eating grin.

“Makarov!” She rushes forward and, just barely, skids to a stop in front of the kind man.

His eyes seem to glide over her to the place just to the right of her shoulder, “Alright child, would you like to join our Guild?”

Confusion swamps her as she ponders what he’s saying.

“Just like that?” She cocks her head, and he sends one last glance to her side, and promptly gives her a warm smile.

“Just like that.”

She can’t stop the sharp rush of excitement and nods vigorously as she bounces harshly on her toes.

“Yes please! I didn’t expect everyone to be so nice! Thank you, oh thank you!” Her hands shoot out to grip his arm as her body continues bouncing.

“SOMEONE BRING ME THE STAMP!”

A small, palm sized stamp hovers in the air to Azalea’s right and Makarov takes it with a light, “Thank you First Master.” The name tickles at Azalea’s mind, but before she can think too hard on it, Makarov continues.

“Where would you like it, and what color?” Azalea thinks back to the many symbols she’d seen on the show, and decides on a shimmering silver mark with a deep black outline.

She tells Makarov and pulls her sunset hair away from her neck. Azalea points to the side of her neck, just under her left ear, and smiles.

“Here please!” The stamp itself is cold, but the Mark is warm and thrumming with powerful magic.

As the magic settles into her skin a shadowy figure slowly appears next to her. She turns to face First Master Mavis, the tiny woman’s eyes and smile blindingly bright.

“You aren’t from here, are you?” Although Mavis’s words are accusing her face holds no malice.

“Can we talk in private, and I’ll make sure you know everything.” Mavis and Makarov lead Azalea into a small study and, once they are all seated, Azalea speaks.

“Guardian, I summon thee.” Many moments pass before the ebony skinned man appears.

“Azalea, darling, what can I do for you?” He kneels by his friend, a warmth she now knows well in his eyes.

“I wish First Master Mavis and Third Master Makarov knew my history and how I came to be here in Magnolia.”

“As you wish, buttercup.” Blue magic washes through the air and -after a few more moment pass, Makarov and Mavis look at Azalea in wonder and shock.

Makarov lurches out of his seat and rushes to hug the small girl, the pain in his eyes easy to see.

“My child, you were in so much pain. I am so sorry.”

As Makarov pulls away, Mavis gives Azalea a quizzical look, one tells Leena that she is being inspected.

“You want to bind your magic to Laxus’s. And he’s…a Dragon Slayer? Why? Why bind with him?” Leena thinks hard for many moments before giving Mavis the answer she seeks.

“You must have seen what happens in the future if he is left alone and Ivan is booted from the Guild. I hope to keep that from happening. Laxus is loyal and true and powerful. He should be with his Guild and happy, not alone and in exile. I’m hoping to keep Ivan from hurting people and being kicked out, or at the very least, giving Laxus a reason to stay and to not stray so far from the light.” Mavis seems satisfied with her answer, and before Makarov and react, points to a door leading outside.

“They’re in the furthest training grounds. Hurry. Laxus needs you.”


	3. Broken Hands and Healed Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Azalea make it in time? Well duh...its a fix it fic...but hey... Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I did forget to mention that chapter one has been HEAVILY modified. So, go read that one if you haven't!
> 
> Love you, Lovelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!   
> Wish I did.   
> The story would have been alot...shippier  
> ...is that a word?  
> It is now...

Azalea’s heart skips a beat and the tiny woman’s words, and after shrieking a thank you, she takes off. Her body falls into the old, familiar rhythm of running, and soon she’s skidding into the training grounds.

Ignoring the mages fighting around her, she launches herself towards the last one, but a dark wall slams her back onto her rump. Wincing at the pain, she reaches a hesitant hand out, only to find a wall of pure magic barring her path. She rushes to her feet, desperation fueled by the sounds coming from within the walls.

Screaming, crying, and the sickening sound of a blow thrown.

Her magic whirls around her, emotions making it sharp and fierce, and she clenches her tiny fists. Again and again she throws punches against the dark magic, her own a pale blue against her skin. It takes nearly twenty strikes before anything happens. 

A small crack forms in the wall, but her joy is short-lived. Now, with the wall structure weakened, she can hear exactly what is happening within.

“I GIVE YOU POWER AND STRENGTH AND YOU REFUSE TO USE IT! I GIVE YOU A WAY TO OVERCOME ANYONE AND TO RISE ABOVE THIS SHITTY GUILD AND YOU DON’T APPRECIATE IT! HOW DARE YOU!” Another blow, this time accompanied with an obvious cry of pain. 

Desperation turns to fury, pure and hot, and her magic turns with it. Sharpness gives away to brutal heat, and the fierce hum of it turns to a savage wail. One last hit and the wall breaks. Azalea doesn’t acknowledge that her hand broke with it. 

The wall crumbles around her, and she races forward, a screaming bullet, towards Ivan. Her fury makes her wild, mind unable to reason through anything past stopping the man. Her headlong charge serves to surprise the man, and he falls. She doesn’t waste the seconds it allows her. Standing tall, magic a whirlwind of sound and heat around her, she guards Laxus with her own body.

A voice echoes in her head, one she’s heard, but can’t quite place, and it whispers to her.

Music of the Mages: Siren’s Song

Her hands swing to her front, clasping at shoulder level. Her own voice mimics that of the one in her mind, and she feels her magic snap back into her, preparing to strike.  
“Music of the Mages: SIREN’S SONG!” Ivan’s eyes glaze over, and Azalea can feel her own control over him. His magic whips and bucks, threatening to break free at any moment, but hers has the upperhand. For now.

“Laxus! I need your help! I can’t fight him alone. Please, fight with me!” Although her words are a plea, they are spoken with such fervor that they feel like an order. 

The boy doesn’t move, nor does he answer. Azalea realizes, just a second too late, that he can’t help her. He’s afraid. Frozen by the fear his father has beat into him. 

Ivan breaks free, his magic lashing out to throw Azalea back. Her body smacks against a tree and a loud thud, followed by her own cry of pain, echoes in the air.

She watches, breathless and helpless, as Ivan stalks towards her, and terror takes residence in her heart. His eyes are wicked, his smile demented. He raises one hand, preparing to cast a spell, one that Azalea is sure will kill her, and she closes her eyes.

Before her lips can form the words to summon Angel, the sound of crackling drags her attention back to the world before her. 

Laxus stands between her and his father, shaking, but firm. 

“Stop.” His voice is soft, shaking just as hard as his body, but Azalea can see his fists clench, and can hear his magic intensify. 

“You dare to stand up to me? You are nothing. You are weak. Stand aside, boy, and let me show this little witch what happens when she disrespects her elders.” 

“Laxus…” Azalea’s voice is weak, but he hears it all the same. She grits her teeth and drags her body up off the floor, coming to stand just to the right of the blonde. She bravely takes his right hand in her left, and speaks.

“He’s wrong. You aren’t weak. You are brave, and strong, and twice the man he could ever be. There is no reason for you to fear him, not now, not ever.” His eyes widen in shock as he turns his head to face her. She continues.

“You are the Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Grandson to one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and future S-Class wizard. I know you don’t know it now, but there will come a time when you can take down an entire dark guild all by yourself.” Ivan snarls, but she doesn’t back down, “But right now, you aren’t alone. I’m here, so let’s fight and show this coward what real Fairy Tail wizards can do.” She gives Laxus her best brave face, and squeezes his hand tightly.

The Lightning Mage searches her eyes, and seems to find exactly what he’s looking for. A sharp nod from him is all she needs to launch herself directly for Ivan.

“Requip!” She pulls a small dagger from her requip space, and slashes at the man’s chest. He goes to knock her away, but before he can, he has to defend himself. 

Laxus launches a powerful lightning bolt at his father’s face, and while Ivan is still reeling, Azalea makes her own move. A well placed palm in the center of his back, accompanied by a powerful sonic boom, sends him flying forward. He hits the same tree he’d thrown her against, and a sickening crack resonates in the air. 

Laxus looks at his father, broken and screaming about murder and violence, and looks at the girl at his shoulder, she who protected him and stayed by his side, and made a crucial decision. He would never let anyone hurt his family again. He would fight for his nakama, tooth and nail. He would destroy anyone who dared to touch them. And this sunset haired girl was his new family. 

The Guild, now surrounding the mages after sprinting toward the sounds of battle, stands in silence as they watch Azalea and Laxus share a victory. 

He, then, turns to her and does something that brings tears to his grandfather’s eyes. For the first time in many years, Laxus Dreyar hugs someone. And he hugs her tightly and refuses to let go.

“Why did you stop him. No one else ever noticed, let alone stopped him.” Gasps run through the guild, but Azalea merely ignores their guilty muttering and burrows her face into his shoulder, knowing that his sensitive ears would pick up her words even with her voice muffled. 

“Laxus...I’m a part of your Guild. You’re my family now, and I’m not going to stand by as someone hurts you. I’ll never let him hurt you again.”

She feels a small shudder run through the boy and squeezed him tighter as he cries into her hair. After a few moment, and only after his tears slow, Azalea speaks again. 

“Um, I want to be your partner. Fight with me?” She pulls back just enough to look him in the eyes as she wipes away his tears. It took a long moment for the boy to be able to answer.

As his guild scrapes his father up off the floor, as his grandfather cries in the corner, and as a girl he had never met wipes his tears, he is happy.

“Yes. Always. You and me, protecting this guild. Deal?”

She giggles lightly and nods, happy to see the smile return to his eyes.

“Deal.”


	4. Magic Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Azalea bonding with Laxus.   
> But will it work?   
> And how will it feel to not be the only one in her head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I sorely wish I did, I own nothing of Fairy Tail. But hey, this story is so damn 'wrong' that maybe they'll let me own this!

Azalea winces as the, much younger than she expected, witch named Porlyusica wrapped her shattered right hand. The woman had known the instant the Master brought Azalea to her what she needed, potion already in her hand.

“You’re a foolish girl to go up against Ivan.” When the child winces this time, it is not because of pain.

“I had to. He was hurting Laxus.” Her chest clenches at the memory of the haunting fear in her friends golden eyes, but she brushes it away, choosing to focus on the soft warmth of him next to her. He refused to leave her side, even choosing to face the wrath of Porlyusica.

The older witch’s eyes glaze over with an emotion Azalea can’t place, and her hands move faster, twirling and twisting the bandages over themselves.

In a few, awkward minutes, Azalea and Laxus are being ushered back outside, to a waiting Master Makarov. His face is split into a grand smile, and the awkwardness of Porlyusica’s home washes away as they journey back to the guild.

When they finally arrive, Azalea and Laxus settle into a corner of the main hall, order a lunch fitting of a growing Dragon Slayer and a bottomless pit of a girl, and she tries to keep up with her Dragon’s questions.

“How does the bonding happen?” His words are muffled by food, but she understands nonetheless.

“Well, first there’s the vow. We both pledge to stand with each other, explaining what we have to give to the other. Then we sit, meditate, and let our magics choose whether or not they want to bond. We let them mix, but don’t try to force it, cause it could just hurt us, kay?” He nods, solemn and understanding.

Azalea satisfies herself on the fact that he’s listening, and continues. “Then, if they choose to bond, they do. I don’t really know what exactly will happen, just because it’s different for each pair, and no one really knows how it will be. But afterwards, our magic cores will be large enough to fit the combined amount we had before binding, and we’ll have access to each others magic.” His brows furrow in confusions, so she tries to explain a bit better.

Pulling a small notebook and pen out of her requip space, she sets forth to drawing a diagram.

When she’s finished, there are two stick figures, each with a small bubble around them.

“These are us, and these bubbles are the magical cores that we have now. So, as you can see, mine is a bit bigger than yours, just because I wished it to be that way, but yours is still bigger than normal for kids our age.” He nods, already understanding that the small mage had come from a different world, and knowing all she had done to get here.

“So, think about it like this. When we bond you’ll have access to YOUR magic, but also to MINE. SO, in order to make it so we can handle that, our magic cores will create enough empty space inside themselves that, if you wanted, you could take ALL my magic into you.” His eyes widen, and she can see the ‘I would never’ on his tongue, but she just brushes it off with a smile.

“I know, you wouldn’t do that, but your core still has to be able to do it, just incase.” This seems to pacify him, so she continues.

“Now, just like your core would stretch, so would mine, essentially making each of our magical cores twice the size they are now.” A pleased grin spreads over the blonde’s face, and Azalea doesn’t like the mischief she can see there.

“But after the initial stretching, our cores would grow naturally, with plenty of training, meditation, and battles!” If she had been hoping to damper the devilish look on her partners face, she failed. Miserably.

His look only intensifies, and she shudders to think about what’s going on in his head.

“So, you’re saying that if i could almost beat someone now, that when we’re bonded and fighting together, we should be able to annihilate someone, right?” She sighs, exasperation at his antics evident in her eyes, but there was amusement there, too.

“Who do you want to fight, Laxus?” His eyes dart to where Macao and Wakaba are sitting, and understanding washes over her.

Brushing a sunset lock out of her eyes, she nods sharply.

“Yeah, we could definitely beat them. That’ll show em to treat us like babies.” Irritation sweeps through the girl, remembering how the two had treated her after their fight with Ivan. Macao had fawned while Wakaba refused to believe ‘such a little squirt’ could be powerful.

Makarov interupts her internal scheming, walking over to tell the pair that the room Azalea requested is ready.

With one last, nervous glance towards Laxus, she stands, takes her partner’s hand, and the two walk down to the room holding the Lumen Histoire.

_________________

Azalea tries to settle the squirming butterflies in her stomach, instead choosing to concentrate on Laxus before her.

His eyes bore into hers, showing in their golden depths just as much anxiety as she held in her chest.

Without command, the two reach towards each other, instinctually wanting the connection between themselves. Their hands grasp each other tightly, magics flowing from fingertips to graze against the others.

“I, Azalea Shynne of Fairy Tail, pledge my heart and my magic to you, Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail. I will, until my heart no longer beats, stand by you. Whether in battle or in peace, without fear and with trust, and with you always in my mind, I will fight.” At her last words, her magic flares upwards, swirling in the air, circling Laxus and testing the way the boy feels.

“I, Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail, pledge my soul and my magic to you, Azalea Shynne of Fairy Tail. I will, until my soul leaves this world, stand by you. Whether in battle or in peace, without judgement and with understanding, and with you always in my heart, I will fight.” When his own vows finish, his magic joins Azalea’s.

The two magics, one of blinding yellow and one of warm blue, dance through the sky. For a few seconds, seconds that feel like an eternity, nothing happens. Then, with a feeling Azalea can not describe, her magic...changes.

What had been a soft, almost classical hum deepens, rumbling and crashing into what Azalea could only compare to thunder and classical rock. With the sudden change in the tempo and ferocity of her own power, she nearly misses the more subtle changes in Laxus’s.

The crackling of lightning softens, drawing out until it resembles a beautiful, flowing bass line. This pleases Azalea’s magic, and the girl could feel it meld into his. Before either mage can even think of pulling back their power, the two crashed together. The air around them swirls into a powerful crashing and hum echoing between the two, storms and melodies, mesmerizing and powerful.

Then there is pain. Azalea feels her core explode, expanding out and out and out, and then stopping suddenly. She reels from the brief but excruciating pain. Laxus seems to be in the same predicament, but soon both children shake themselves free of it, wide eyes and wider smiles blooming.

“How did that-” the question pops into Azalea’s mind before he can finish.

“I don’t know!” Her unsaid words seem to reflect in his gaze, and she soon realizes it’s not just his gaze that draws her to his emotions.

A small, but sturdy, bridge has now formed between the two mages’ minds. Across it she can feel him. His awe, his surprise, his confusion, and most importantly, his joy. The feeling of the bond between the two is amazing, overwhelming, and everything he ever wanted in a friendship.

His emotions swamp over her, and she pushes back with her own. Excitement, loyalty and, reflecting his own, joy. The two relish in the feelings sent over the bridge, but after a moment Azalea tentatively pushes something else over their connection.

Words.

Can you hear this?

Surprise jumps through him, and she giggles at the expression on his face.

“How did you do that?” She shrugs and tries to press the feeling of sending words across to him.

Is this okay? The sound she hears isn’t his voice. It’s deeper, and pure. It’s his mind, his emotions, and his heart echoing through her mind as sounds.

“Yeah!” Excitement courses through them, and neither can tell who it began from.

And to be perfectly honest, neither really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it as much as I loved it. Tell me any suggestions you have, and if I like them I'll archive them for later or maybe even the next chapter.


End file.
